jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder Foot
Thunder Foot is a minor character from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a large African elephant that serves Chaos Khan as his henchman. His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Role in the series Thunder Foot makes his first appearance in the episode "Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!", rampaging through the Never Land Jungle as Chaos Khan's bloodhound tracking down the scent of the Dark-Shark Clan to reveal the location of the Sword of Chaos. Chaos Khan confronts Jake and his crew, originally thanking they were a member of the Dark-Sharks and use Thunder Foot to confirm if they were, but they proved not to be at the time. Chaos Khan later storms off into the depths of the jungle when he confronts Captain Hook and his crew in the hunt for treasure. Chaos Khan informs the pirates of his prey but Hook shrugs it off the Dark-Shark Clan as mere fiction fueling the rage of Chaos Khan who ordering Thunder Foot to capture Hook, Mr. Smee and Bones. Sharky later slips to protect his Dark-Shark Clan and retrieve his Tiger Sharky disguise to save Hook and the rest of his crew when he bumps into Jake and his crew. Sharky inducts Captain Jake and his crew into the Dark-Shark Clan to help deal with Chaos Khan. But Khan and Thunder Foot proved too powerful forcing Sharky and Jake's crew to flee to the Dark-Shark Clan hideout to protect the Sword of Chaos. Unknown to Sharky, Khan was able to track the crew to the hideout, thanks to Thunder Foot's keen sense of smell allowing Khan to reclaim the Sword of Chaos. But as Khan attempt to use the power the Sword of Chaos to cause earthquake across Never Land he soon finds it isn't as easy to control causing a tremor that accidentally traps Thunder Foot. With Khan unable to control the Sword of Chaos Jake and his friends are able to make a counter-attack to defeat Chaos Khan. Thunder Foot and Chaos Khan is last seen admitting defeat to Tiger Sharky and as a code of his clan is honor bond to leave Never Land and never return. Episode Appearances Gallery Thunder Foot-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!01.jpg Thunder Foot-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!02.jpg Thunder Foot-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!03.jpg Thunder Foot-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!04.jpg Thunder Foot-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!05.jpg Thunder Foot-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!06.jpg HookSmee&Bones-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!03.jpg Hook&crew-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!06.jpg Hook&crew-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!05.jpg Hook&crew-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!02.jpg Hook&crew-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!01.jpg Izzy-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!14.jpg Izzy-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!13.jpg Izzy-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!12.jpg Izzy-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!09.jpg Jake&crew-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!10.jpg Jake&crew-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!06.jpg Jake&crew-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!11.jpg Chaos Khan-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!55.jpg Chaos Khan-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!50.jpg Chaos Khan-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!49.jpg Chaos Khan-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!39.jpg Chaos Khan-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!35.jpg Chaos Khan-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!34.jpg Chaos Khan-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!33.jpg Chaos Khan-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!32.jpg Chaos Khan-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!31.jpg Chaos Khan-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!28.jpg Chaos Khan-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!26.jpg Chaos Khan-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!23.jpg Chaos Khan-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!19.jpg Chaos Khan-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!18.jpg Thunder Foot-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!03.jpg Chaos Khan-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!57.jpg Thunder Foot-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!07.jpg Thunder Foot-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!08.jpg Thunder Foot-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!09.jpg Thunder Foot-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!10.jpg Thunder Foot-Tiger Sharky Strikes Again!11.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Adults Category:Silent characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Pets Category:Antagonists